


Shots!

by peachoop



Category: Persona 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachoop/pseuds/peachoop
Summary: Akihiko gets drunk and has a confession.





	Shots!

**Author's Note:**

> this is all based off of a tweet I'll link at the bottom!

Akihiko is usually very level headed and can hold his ground easily, but when Junpei is calling him a "chicken" or a "baby" repeatedly he caved just to get him to shut up. Now after a very intense shots battle, which he won, Akihiko is in tears trying to dial Hamuko's phone number. Hamuko, having a nice quiet night to herself, was not expecting a call from her dear boyfriend. She wasn't expecting the sudden rambling and crying either.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down and breathe first." she spoke calmly to Akihiko. He takes a few ragged breaths before speaking again.

"You, you know how when.. when you make cereal, you use milk..." He said while tears stream down his face. Hamuko hums showing she understands and he continues. "I... I. I'm so sorry. I pour the milk firs-" he doesn't even finish his sentence before starting to cry again, "I POUR THE MILK FIRST!" he yells, truly guilty about how he makes cereal. Hamuko had to take a moment to process what he had just said. Confused as to why this was a matter to cry about.

"Akihik-" she gets cut off by him trying to apologise.

"I know, it's awful and you must think I'm a monster. I... I understand," he pauses to sniffle, "I understand if you want break up with me!" He starts to cry as he finishes his sentence. Hamuko, now extremely alarmed by this new behavior from her beloved, quickly starts shushing him so she can speak.

"Aki, that would be unforgivable if it was anyone else, but I love your stupid ass, so I don't really care how you make cereal." She says softly to him. He goes quiet for a minute, which she takes as a good sign, but then he starts talking again.

"It's awful, you don't have to lie... I'll come get my things tomorrow," He says sadly, "goodbye.." He goes to hang up, but Ham quickly yells into the phone.

"WAIT, GIVE THE PHONE TO JUNPEI!" As she finishes there is some shuffling and muffled talk in the background.

"Hello?" An all too cheery and familiar voice answers. Hamuko has to close her eyes for a moment before talking to her old good friend Junpei.

"Junpei, what the actual fuck is going on. And why is Akihiko crying about pouring milk first?" she asks in a sickeningly sweet voice. Junpei seems to overlook the fact he's in trouble and jumps on the fact Akihiko pours milk first.

 

"HOLD ON, AKIHIKO POURS HIS MILK FIRST? WHAT THE HELL? I LOOKED UP TO THIS MAN?" Junpei's yelling and laughing prompts the extremely worked up man to start sniffling and mumbling to himself. Junpei's hysterical laughter dies a bit before Ham gets on his case once again.

"Junpei, shut up and listen. Why is Akihiko acting like a completely different person? What the fuck did you do to my boyfriend?" Now irritated and slightly worried, she begins to pace around her room.

"Calm down, lady. He just had a couple of shots, everything is fine." Junpei brushes off her panic. He says something to Minato about a napkin for Akihiko, then goes back to Ham. "Everything's okay, we'll get him cleaned up and the rest of the night will be a good time for all of us." He takes a drink from the third beer of the night. Mixing with the shots his words slowly start to slur together.

"Are, Are you drunk?" Ham asks. Now aggravated with friend, she sits down at her desk and holds her head with her right hand, thumb massaging her temple.

"Whaaaat? Pfft no. Are you drunk?" He finishes with a laugh. "You know, you're really killing the vibe, if it wasn't a boy's night I'd invite you down. Someone needs to loosen up it seems." Ham breathes in through clenched teeth. Just as she was about to give Junpei hell, someone else grabs the phone.

"Hello? Who is Junpei pissing off now?" Minato's cool, calm voice relieves Hamuko as her shoulders relax.

"Hamuko. Anyway, please tell me you haven't drank anything." Her voice comes out annoyed, but it's mainly at Junpei's ignorance to the situation.

"No." A simple, but good answer. Hamuko sighs and asks him where they are.

Of course it would be Junpei's idea to get Akihiko drunk, probably just to see how he acted. It wasn't that Hamuko wasn't interested in seeing how he was, but if she knew he was going to cry she wouldn't have encouraged him to go out with the boys. He actually wanted to stay home with Hamuko. Well he never actually said that directly, but it was implied he wanted to be with her. They spend plenty of time together, so she figured it would be good for him to go out with some guy friends, as well as keep Junpei in check.

She did not expect a call at eleven in the night from her boyfriend, crying, about how he pours milk first. The worst thing it's a Wednesday night and Akihiko has class at ten in the morning tomorrow. She got the idea, the boys first drink all together! A good concept, but all the problems were overlooked. After she talked with Minato she learned that apparently Junpei challenged Akihiko to a shots battle, not too bad, until you find out it was several rounds and Akihiko had to win. Everything was fine it was a good time, but then Akihiko started freaking out and needed to call Hamuko. Then the phone call and now she's driving down to a bar to pick up Akihiko because he is sitting on the floor in the bar's bathroom, saying "she's gonna break up with me."

Once she entered the bar it didn't take long to find Minato who was taking a bottle from Junpei.

"There you are. I got Akihiko out of the bathroom he's at the table over there," he points just past her and there at the table is Akihiko with his head in his hands. She smiles and turns back to Minato and Junpei. "Don't worry, I've got him, just get your man home. Uh, be careful though because I'm not sure how, but he's managed to keep everything down so far and I don't know if that'll last longer." She nods at him then walks over to Akihiko.

"Hey, Aki." She says to him and he doesn't even look at her.

"Oh god I'm hearing her voice." His voice was panicked and dejected. Ham wanted to giggle, but she felt bad for the poor man.

"No Aki, I'm right here." He quickly turns to look at her and his face lights up, then he frowns.

"You're breaking up with me in public?" He stands up suddenly and stares straight into her eyes. "Please don't, I know it's unnatural that I do what I do, but I'd do anything to get you stay." She tries telling him it's not necessary and she just wants to take him home, but he ignores every thing she says and starts to stand on the chair he was sitting in. Hamuko, in shock, just stares up at him and through her teeth tells him he's making a scene. "Everyone! I have an announcement!" Slowly everyone turns to look at the grey haired man. Junpei's face breaks into a smile and Minato feels a wave of second-hand embarrassment. "I pour the milk then the cereal!" He stands there for a moment, then finally gets down. The entire room is silently staring at Akihiko and Hamuko. Junpei is the first to break the silence as he starts to laugh and clap. Slowly the entire room joins in and Akihiko smiles and looks at Ham, whose face is bright red at her stupid idiot boyfriend's actions.

On the car ride home Akihiko tests his head against the window and watches everything pass.

"You know, you're an idiot sometimes? Huh, Aki?" She says softly. He nods and hums.

"I love you though." Akihiko says and Ham smiles, but before she can even say it back he vomits all over the floor of the passenger side.

"AKIHIKO WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/noctilin/status/1022322028617973760
> 
> i liked the idea and went with it. i thought it was funny, but if you don't like it that's a-okay ! <3


End file.
